Invisible
by Ashleytisdale1hsmfan
Summary: An unlikley couple,an unlikely friendship.Chaos in the basketball world.Troy is in love with sharpay the problem is she doesnt know he exists.The musical or basketball sharpay or gabriella..what happens when troy gets to make the decisions?
1. A forced smile

"hope you come watch me in the musical" Sharpay smiled as she stood twisting her blonde hair around her finger.Troy stood nervously as his sky blue eys met her chocolate brown eyes "promise?" she asked still smiling.Troy nodded although he wasnt sure if he would or not he just wanted to keep her happy.Troy turned his back on her and started to walk away."TOODLES!" she shouted making him turn back towards her,as he did he couldnt help but stop and stare for a few seconds,she raised her eyebrow which triggered him to snap out of it."toodles" he replied smiling and waving anxiously.

The school bell rang and he rushed away,even when he was away from her she took over his thoughts,he thought she was amazing,the way she tried to take control of everyones lives and decisions and how she was sure she was the definite female lead in the school musical although the auditions hadnt even started yet.He had been in love with her since the first day of high school, he could still remember the first time he saw her it made him smile as he walked down the school hallway." hi troy!" Gabriella said sweetly as she clutched onto his arm and kissed him on the cheek.That was the main problem he had a girlfriend oh and the fact that sharpay viewed him as invisible didnt help.Today was the first time she had spoke to him,the first time she had even looked at him.

Troy held onto Gabriellas hand forcing a smile,gabriella was sweet but sharpay was the one thing he found so alluring it was as if she called for his love thats how he wanted it to be,he had to keep telling himself that she loved him and was in denial,pretended he was invisible to hide the fact she was deeply in love with him,he knew it wasnt true but it was the only thing that kept him from falling apart everytime he saw her, he longed for her it felt as though someone had ripped his heart right out and stomped on it.Troy then thought about the moment he had met gabriella about 3 months ago on new years eve,it seemed like she was the missing puzzle piece the one that could finally help him get over sharpay,of course it didnt work as soon as vacation was over and he saw sharpay his love for her revealed itself once again.He liked gabriella but sharpay was the one..he knew it.

"i spoke to Troy Bolton today" sharpay began to explain to ryan "im not sure but i think he likes me" she smiled feeling happy with herself,she then began to apply lip gloss "no-one likes you"ryan joked smiling

"WHAT!"

"nothing"

"too bad im with drew"

Drew was kelsi's brother,she was the girl that wrote the musical so sharpay had been introduced to him through that.Sharpay stared at a picture of her and drew while ryan stood in front of his mirror deciding which hat to wear for school the next day."are you ok shar?" he asked without looking at her he was too focused on arranging his hat.She frowned "yeah" a lower tone in her voice she knew he wasnt asking her about her feelings."its just you,well you're having an actual conversation with me ya know no shouting..are you ill?"he laughed.

"SHUT UP RYAN!" sharpay shouted,she stood up and stormed out of his room knocking his hat onto the floor.Ryan jumped as his sister slammed his bedroom door,his eyes met his hat he went to pick it up and the photo of drew and sharpay fell to the floor.His eyes quickly focused on the smashed glass and he bit his lip "maybe she wont notice" he looked around his room "YEAH I DID! and you can pay for it" sharpay screamed from her room.He shrugged his shoulders and put his hat back on.


	2. Still invisible

Sharpay and Ryan stepped off the school bus and made their way into east high.As soon as she opened the door everyone stared and she was so caught up in the attention of everyones eyes examining her outfit she didnt even realise ryan walking away from her.She walked past the jocks with confidence in her stride as she held onto her designer handbag "the ice princess has returned from the north pole" Zeke joked.They all began to laugh,troy watched them laughing but had to play along he really didnt view sharpay like that but what could he do? they all stepped into mrs darbus's home room unwillingly.

Troy stepped back out of the room pretending he had dropped something and stood up as slowly as possible his eyes looking sharpay up and down,he watched her like a hawk she was talking to kelsi so didnt notice him staring at her.He looked away for a moment to stand up fully but when he looked back to sharpay her eyes were focused into his she had captured him,he was so mesmerised he couldnt look away.

" Mr Bolton, i believe the bell rang a good two minutes ago" Mrs Darbus was stood behind him he smiled slowly and ran into the classroom "and you miss evans" Sharpay turned her head and smiled sweetly as she began to walk towards her.Sharpay walked into the classroom as though she owned it tossing each hip from left to right and handed mrs darbus a box of chocolate a bribe to help her get her way into the musical.Sharpay flipped her hair and sat in front of ryan.Troy stood at the front of the class watching sharpay but was disturbed by mrs darbus "take your seat mr bolton"

Troy sat down as chad gave sharpay a dirty look "When is she due back on the mothership" Chad laughed tapping troy on the shoulder.Troy fake laughed ro reassure chad but felt a sudden rush of guilt because that wasnt how he really felt he couldnt even put his real feelings into words,he looked around sheepishly.His feelings were becoming so strong for her,he souldnt deal with it,didnt know how to control it.He despised the way chad could never say anything good about sharpay but deep down he knew he couldnt say anything..he had a reputation to keep.

"As you all know,well should know,the auditions for the music-al will be held next week"Mrs Darbus explained as she stood on the stage at the front of the classroom " they will begin at the start of free period" the sound of mrs darbus's voice was enough to put a caffiene addict to sleep,troy drifted off into hsi own little world fantasising him and sharpay together "troy...troy" he was still thinking about sharpay "TROY!" He jumped out of his seat to see gabriella smiling at him,he looked around and it was just the two of them in the classroom.

Gabriella had a tight grip on troys hand as they walked out into the hallways it was as if she knew about troys secret obsession and wanted to keep him close.He stopped for a second believing that may be true 'it cant be' he thought "whats wrong troy?" gabriella stopped beside him "um nothing gabby" he smiled and they carried on walking past ryan and sharpay.Troy gave sharpay a brief smile but she just continued talking to ryan 'am i invisible?' troy thought'she only spoke to me to promote her place in the musical,she isnt interested at all'Troy frowned as gabriella leaned in for a kiss he quickly swerved his head to kiss her on the cheek " i have basketball practice now gabby,ill see you later ok"he smiled and walked away.Gabriella watched him walking away she wa so confused about his recent behaviour.She started to believe something was wrong.

"Have you noticed how different troy has been lately?"Gabriella looked at taylor as they sat making notes in math class." for the last time gabby he's your boyfriend not mine" taylor laughed "yeah i know but its like he isnt interested anymore i mean what am i supposed to do?"Taylor carried on making notes "dont be stupid,he fell for you remember,you are beautiful,the big game is tomorrow the west high knights..he is the captain its a lot of pressure for a guy" gabriella smiled "yeah i guess your right"

Sharpay and ryan sat in drama class watching the failures that were going to audition for the musical "if their singing is as bad as their acting there is no way thye are getting into my..our musical" Sharpay gave ryan a 'im so completley sure of myself' look.Ryan smiled "yeah they dont have the right look either" they both adjusted their hair and smiled evily.

The bell for the end of the day rang and troy stood waiting for gabriella outside her science class.Sharpay walked down the hallway and troy saw her approaching,he folded his arms and put one leg against the wall giving his best cool pose all the effort he put in and she still walked straight past him,he sighed he was about to follow her when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes "guess who?" gabriella laughed.He pulled her hands away from his eyes and kissed her.They began to walk.If only she knew his true feelings about the blonde girl everyone loves to hate.


	3. The game

Troy made another shot at the basketball hoop and watched as it passed through the net bouncing back towards him he held it under his arm "troy" his mom called from the back door.He turned to face her grasping the basketball."Gabriella is here for you" Troy took in a deep breath and his eyes slowly started to focus on the ground "mom im busy im practicing my hoops can you tell her that i will just see her at school tomorrow" she nodded and stepped back into the house.At that point he realised somthing had to be done he needed to sort himself out he had just got rid of gabriella because sharpay was on his mind.She once again took over his thoughts,his head started to spin and he lay down with his hands covering his face.

The day of the big game arrived,the wildcats jumped down the hallway making their way to the gym shouting and screaming "WILDCATS EVERYWHERE WAVE YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR" troy was the leader of the crowd."what is the point?" sharpay scowled as she rolled her eyes,ryan stepped beside her "are ya gonna go and watch the game?"ryan asked hoping that the answer would be yes."i dunno,not much point,we dont fit in with that kinda scene" she replied then she glanced at troy "but i might go"

The wildcats ran into the gym hyped up,the scene was booming with banners red, white and gold and cheerleaders cheering for the team.Troy scanned the crowd but saw no sign of sharpay instead it was gabriella sitting next to taylor they both waved at him,he felt he had to wave back even though he didnt want to.

Halftime and the game wasnt going so well for the wildcats the west high knights were up by 8 points.Troy quickly glanced at the scoreboard and couldnt help but blame himself considering he was too caught up in sharpay.He took one last sip from his water bottle and began making his way back to the court he couldnt believe his eyes when he saw sharpay standing at the gym door.His eyes widened and he felt like he needed to impress her,she made her way to her seat and troy ran back to the court in a excited mood.Sharpay looked straight at troy and smiled,that smile made him feel like nothing could go wrong it gave him a sudden energy boost.

1 minute left to go and the wildcats had made the score equal thnaks to troys sharpay rush his game skills had improved majorly.Troy ran up the court dribbling the ball through his legs and doing all sorts of tricks to impress sharpay.He got closer to the hoop and from the corner of his eye he saw a guy sitting next to sharpay that he was sure wasnt ryan this guy wasnt wearing a hat.His mind began to wonder but he soon realised it was no relative this guy began to kiss sharpay and it became clear to him..she had a boyfriend.Troys jaw dropped,his heart sank he felt low..by the time he realised the ball had been taken it was too late.He turned around and flicked his hair out of his face to see the west high knights just made another shot and..scored.

Troy stood in the middle of the court turning his head slowly to see his team mates staring at him in digust and confusion.He was about to speak but couldnt even explain it to them , he sighed and folded his arms walking away in embarrasment.His eyes never moved from the floor he didnt want to make eye contact with anyone and risk further shame.He bumped into someone "sorry" he recognised that voice,it was sharpay.His head couldnt have lifted up any faster he was star struck.The one touch from sharpay made his life complete.She raised her eyebrow like she did the first time they spoke and he realised he was lost in her again.She just walked away back to drew.As he watched her walk over to that guy his eyes began to sting,a huge lump formed in his throat,this was the most painful moment of his life.

"TROY!"chad shouted running towards him "what happened out there?"zeke frowned with his arms folded "um..you know what guys i dont even know,i guess i just lost concentration"Troy couldnt even look them in the eye he felt too ashamed."its a good job theres a rematch game with those guys troy cuz we wouldnt be very well off right now my friend" chad moved closer to troy "you are the team captain you cant risk losing focus,get your head in the game" Troy managed to look at chad "i am absolutley sick of this there are 12 people on this team ok..it isnt just me..its always me under pressure"troy turned his back on them and stomped out of the gym.Chad looked at zeke who returned a sense of confusion.


	4. unexpected help

Troy sat in the locker room with his head in his hands as his eyes filled with tears,the salty liquid slipped through the cracks in his fingers and dripped down his hands.'i have a girlfriend,a beautiful sweet girlfriend,why do i feel this way?' Troy thought,he could never answer this question.He wiped the tears from eyes as gabriella stepped into the room 'speak of the devil' he thought turning his head away so she didnt realise he was crying."are you ok?" she asked feeling a little confused."look gabby i need some time alone could you just leave me alone for a while please?" he didnt even look at her he was focused on the wall.She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek with a dissapointed look on her face,she turned around and walked out quickly.

"troy?" this time a male voice,he looked up to find ryan standing beside him holding onto his backpack.Troy jumped out of his seat "what are you doin here? wildcats only" he sat back down and looked to the floor. "i know whats going on" ryan replied.Troy still had his eyes focused on his shoes "you couldnt possibly know whats going on ryan,you dont even know me"Ryan adjusted his hat and sat opposite troy "its about sharpay isnt it?"Troys head jolted up quickly wondering how ryan could possibly know "ive seen the way you look at her,i saw you watching her and drew at the game..thats what put you off focus isnt it?"Ryan put his hand on troys shouler "i dont get to speak much with her around"ryan laughed"i just observe my surroundings and i can tell,you dont have to admit it to me and dont worry i wont tell anyone im not like that"ryan smiled and stood up.

Troy watched him walk towards the door and wanted to speak but couldnt "your a cool guy troy,drew isnt"Ryan had his back to him "he isnt good enough for her,she is my sister i want her to be happy thats why i always put up with her bossing me around,it makes her happy to be in control"Ryan walked out of the door and shouted back to troy "she likes guys that sing" Troy stood up,ryan was out of view but he could still hear him "The auditions for the musical are next week,try it" Troy creeped slowly towards the door "RYAN!" he shouted half his body appearing through the door.Ryan stepped around on one foot "thanks" troy smiled holding on to the door,ryan returned a smile and carried on walking.

Troy got back home and opened the door to his house to find his dad sitting waiting for him 'oh no' troy thought trying to sneak back out of the house "what happened son" Troys face quickly dropped,he frowned "dad i dont wanna go there" Troy walked through the house to the kitchen "garden..now" his dad stood up "we are getting in some extra practice troy" Troy poured himself a glass of orange juice "dad we played the game..we lost" he took a sip "i cant help it" His dad took the glass away from him "you can help it and you will" he said firmly pointing to the back door.

"where did you dissapear to after the game ry?" sharpay asked her brother as she walked past his room into hers.He stood up and followed her "i..um went to go talk to kelsi about auditions"he watched her in hope she would believe him and that it sounded convincing enough."oh" she didnt even care she just wnated to make conversation,she began painting her nails and the doorbell rang.Sharpay jumped up and pushed ryan out of the way "that will be drew" She smiled rushing out of the room excitidley.Ryan rolled his eyes and followed her,he couldnt see what she saw in drew,he was handsome blonde hair and blue eyes but thats not all that counts he was a jerk but sharpay couldnt seem to see that."hey" drew lifted his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss sharpay,she put her arms around him and they walked past ryan.He watched them angrily and thought about the conversation he had with troy earlier.

Ryan sat practising piano in his room "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BREAKING UP!"he heard sharpay yell the loudest she had ever yelled before,he jumped out of the chair and rested his ear against the wall."well there is this girl at school ya know she is there and its more conveinient shar"drew replied "DONT SHAR ME!..GET OUT" she screamed throwing something against the wall.Ryan squinted his eyes the shouting volume was increasing he then heard the door slam and he ran to his door and saw drew stomping down the stairs.Ryan leaned against his door with his arms folded and gave a smug smile but that soon dissapeared when he realised sharpay would probably be really hurt.He knocked her door and opened it slowly warning himself of her throwing something at him "you ok sis?" he asked staring at the even more smashed photo of her and drew,that was what she had thrown against the wall.She looked up at him with black tears streamed down her face her tears and make up mixed"do i look ok?"she snarled.He sat next to her and put his arms around her "come on sharpay dont play the tough girl act right now everyone gets hurt" she burst out into more tears and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Dad its saturday come on can we take a break from basketball?" Troy sighed,it was the next morning and troy was worn out,his dad hadnt stopped with basketball practice since the wildcat accident."no troy there are gonna be college scouts at that game,you know how much a scholership is worth these days?"Troy sighed "a lot,but dad..have you ever wanted to try something new but were afraid of what your friends..well everyone might think?" He looked at his dad "come on troy focus,we have no time for stupid talk" Troy wiped the sweat from his head "but dad..i" his dad snatched the basketball from his hands "TROY!"


	5. broken hearted break up

Monday morning,audition day,troy handnt exactly made up his mind yet and felt a little scared about the situation.He walked into homeroom feeling nevous he had butterflies in his stomach that kept increasing and making him feel worse.He stood at the front of the classroom with his hand on his stomach and looked at ryan giving him a quichk smile long enough for him to notice but short enough for no one else to notice.His eyes then met sharpay,the butterflies increased and his heart skipped a beat 'man she looks beautiful today' he thought taking his seat.

20 long minutes later the bell rang and everyone scurried out of the room trying to avoid mrs darbus's long musical leicture "remember auditions will be held free period"she was about to continue but everyone had left.Troy stood at the door waiting for gabriella,he didnt want to but felt he had to "hi" he smiled reluctantly "hey" she smiled putting her arm around him,sharpay walked past them and flicked her hair back to place a silver clip at the front,it made her look even more beautiful.She acted excited and started laughing "auditions!" she turned to look at ryan and they both clapped,ryan quickly glanced at troy to make him more aware that he needed to be at the drama hall soon.Troy smiled at sharpay while looking at ryan,seeing sharpay so excited made him really happy..he watched her walk away and it was as though everything around her blurred out she was a vision of beauty,he felt gabriellas arm firmly around him but he longed for it to be sharpay.

Troy had gabriella on his arm and he saw ryan leaning against the wall further down the hallway."so what do you have planned for me?"gabriella smiled "free period?" her smile widened "um actually gab,basketball practice calls..ya know" she stared at him as the smile slowly faded into a frown "oh" she sighed.He backed up and then turned arounf and walked away straight past ryan,they both knew if they were seen together it would cause a load of drama that troy just couldnt handle at the moment.Ryan observed gabriellas sadness it made him feel sympathetic..she was in love but it wasnt returned.He wanted to go and comfort her but she probably didnt even know who he was plus he needed to go and help troy.

"you ready?" Ryan asked walking beside troy "no" troy closed his eyes and had his hand on his shouler rubbing it harshly "what if something goes wrong? people are gonna laugh arent they? im a playmaker not a singer...and drew well"Troy was still rubbing his shouler "TROY!"Ryan shouted pushing his hand away from his shouler "your gonna break your arm" ryan smiled "nervous habbit" troy put his hands in his pockets to avoid hurting himself "ok" ryan began "first of all there will be none of the jocks or cool people here..you wont be seen by them dont worry,its all drama guys here and second drew broke up with sharpay" Ryan took his hat from his bag and placed it on his head "what?" Troy was shocked "she seems fine" Ryan put his bag back on "yeah he hurt her real bag it was a right emotional mess..but sharpay doesnt like people knowing her feelings especially at school shes a tough girl"Troy suddenly felt quite confident he knew she was single now and had more of a chance than before he just had to get rid of gabriella first.

Troy could here sharpay singing and he felt so refreshed her voice lifted him up "i will be right back" Troy announced he knew exactly what he was going to do "you best not bail on me bolton" Ryan smiled pointing at troy,troy laughed as he ran down the hall and gave ryan a thumbs up.He frantically ran around the school searching for gabriella,he finally found her in a chemistry class.It made him smile but feel a little guilty she was so smart and such a great girl he just couldnt help the way he felt."so when you add this to the solution it forms.." gabriella looked up to see troy waving his arms like a mad man "ill be back in a sec guys" she hung her apron on the wall and stepped outside.

"you dont look like you have been to basketball practice" she studied his blue jumper and jeans,he didnt even look like he had broke a sweat "umm..yeah but gabby that isnt important" he turned away from her "you are so special to me you are such a beautiful,smart,sweet girl" She watched him "Troy..skip the sweet talk this is serious isnt it?" she sat on the floor and rested her head against the wall.He looked into her eyes..this was the first time he had managed to make eye contact with her for a long time "and i hope we can stay friends" Her dark brown eyes pierced his "friends?" She bit her lip trying to hold back the river of tears she was about to flood the school with."im sorry" he sat next to her and put his arm around her "i just need a break,please dont cry,i really dont want to hurt you you mean the world to me" She nudged his arm away from her and stood up,she closed her eyes to make the tears stream down her face so she could wipe them away quicker,he saw her so upset and it made him feel guilty he was the cause of this "gabby?"he stood up and she turned towards him "friends?" he smiled trying to make things better.She looked away from him "who are you trying to kid" she walked into the classroom leaving an extremley guilty troy standing alone.

"Any last auditions?..single auditions?" mrs darbus called across the drama hall.Ryan had just auditioned but hadnt put much effort in..musicals seemed to be slowly slipping away from his interests but he wanted to keep sharpay happy especially after the drew incident,he looked around tapping his fingers on his knee "whats wrong?" sharpay asked viciously.He shook his head dissapointedly and stood up "i need some air" he smiled and walked towards the door.Sharpay didnt even look at him she watched mrs darbus "final call!".Troy stood outside taking deep breaths and rubbing his shoulder "you are going to be fine" Ryan stood behind him "shes in there right now" ryan watched troy turn around "ryan i cant do this,i cant sing im a basketball player" he tried to walk past ryan who grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the auditions.

"mr bolton ? wondered into the wrong room i see" mrs darbus watched as the most unlikley person to appear in the drama hall took a step forward.Troy gulped "yeah" he laughed nervously and ran back out of the door,ryan stood in front of him with his eyebrows raised,arms folded and tapped his foot "what so you can play basketball in front of the whole school but you cant sing a few lines in front of a couple of people?" It suddenly clicked that ryan was right he wasnt going to give up because of a little bit of intimidation.Troy appeared at the door once again "actually mrs darbus" she turned to face him "im here to audition"

Sharpay sat up straight and couldnt believe her ears "did he just say audition?" she asked herself,ryan was outside smiling "we take these auditions seriously at east high" Troy put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip "and i plan to take it seriously,please" he stepped forward as sharpay studied him feeling confused "give me a chance" mrs darbus began to walk around him "auditions finished a few minutes ago mr bolton" she put her glasses on and headed for the door.Troys eyes moved to sharpay he felt that he had missed his chance to impress her,ryan ran into the room "sing" he tapped troy on the shoulder "what?" troy looked at ryan "sing anyway..you can still do it..she hasnt left yet" ryan said pointing at sharpay who had just put her jacket on.

Troy shook his head and stepped past ryan watching the door as he got closer as he made his way out he realised he had just broke up with gabriella and gone through a lot of effort to impress sharpay..he wasnt going to let it slip through his fingers..he was nervous but he wasnt stupid.He ran through the middle of the room right onto the stage and recieved looks from everyone in the room a mixture of confusion and is that really troy bolton? Kelsi looked at him from her piano and he stared out into the crowd not looking at sharpay.Sharpay went to walk away "hang on a sec shar" Ryan put his hand on hers "this might get interesting" he smiled pretending like troy would mess up to make her stay but the real reason he wnated her to stay was so troy could have his shot at finally getting her to notice him.


	6. How could she?

The crowd didnt know whether to get up and leave to save troy the embarassment of this situation or to stay and listen to how he actually sounded so everyone sort of fidgeted around in their seats which made troy feel even more nervous.Ryans eyes met troys and he smiled trying to give troy a confidence boost.The piano began to play,beads of sweat slowly trickled down troys face making him uncomfortable,he opened his mouth and began to sing starting off quiet but getting louder and adding more effort as each word of the song passed by.Sharpay sat in her chair amazed at just how well he was singing she would have never in her whole life have guessed that troy bolton the wildcat superstar could sing.

"Mr bolton,come back for the callbacks" mrs darbus appeared at the doorway smiling,she had been listening from behind the wall expecting him to fail but was suprised to find he was better than most of the people that had auditioned.Ryan jumped out of his seat and cheered "wooo TROY!!" he shuffled past sharpays knees and ran up to troy who was standing on the stage as if he had seen a ghost "you did it!" Troy felt ryans arms wrap tightly around him and troy returned the hug.Sharpay raised her eyebrow as she watched them both prancing around like two girls..but she was shocked mostly about the fact that troy was friends with ryan.Troy glanced at the clock and all of his excitement drained from him "oh no!" he took his arms from around ryan and jumped off the stage running as fast as he could out of the door.

"Ryan..you are friends with Troy? troy bolton?" sharpay stood up from her seat and walked towards him,her heels clicking against the laminate flooring evertime she took a step "yeah..i guess" he smiled and tilted his hat "he was good huh?" She glanced at the stage where troy had stood "he was ok i guess" she smiled secretly thinking that he was excellent.

Troy did the last button on his shirt,he had just finished getting changed after basketball practice,he had been late because of the auditions and had to stay extra time.Ryan rushed into the locker room "sharpay is upset..you could try and make her feel better?" Ryan suggested "oh and drew is here" Troy put his hand over his mouth "oh no! that means he is gonna try and get her back" Ryan nodded "ill try my best to hold him up for ya" He ran away before troy could say thankyou.Ryan bumped into drew outside of the locker room,he looked him up and down and saw he was holding a bunch of flowers.Ryan shook his head in disgrace "what happened to the girl at your school drew..the whole convenience thing?" Ryan stared at the flowers imagining himself snatching them out of drews hands and stomping on them "that girl dumped me..so i want your sister back your a guy you understand right?" Ryan frowned and stood in front of drew "you cant do that!" he exclaimed "oh yeah" Drew grabbed ryan by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall "watch me" ryans feet werent touching the floor,drew let go and laughed as ryan hit the ground.Ryan stood up and ran to find sharpay and warn her.

"that guy hurt you sharpay,he isnt good enough for you,you need someone that can treat you right and respect you..i think you are amazing you make me feel so good about myself you make my life have meaning,i dont know what i would do without you.That girl he chose she cant be even a quarter as pretty as you" Drew stepped closer to the locker room and heard troy practicing what he was about to say to sharpay "everytime i look at you i get butterflies in my stomach and whenever i think of you they get more intense" Drew licked his lips and walked away grasping the flowers.Troy looked at himself in the mirror and fluffed up his hair making sure he looked good enough for his speech to sharpay,he ran into the drama hall and stopped nearly falling over himself when he saw drew holding sharpays hands "everytime i look at you i get butterflies and when i think of you they get more intense" He looked straight into sharpays eyes and she wrapped her arms around him,ryan stood beside troy "oh drew!" sharpay exclaimed."oh drew! that should be oh troy!!!" troy shout whispered to ryan "he just gave off a huge speech about her beauty and smile and stuff,i guess she likes romance"Ryan sighed soon after troy "yeah but you dont get it ry..thats what i was gonna say,i made that speech up those are my feelings,HE STOLE MY FEELINGS!" troy was still shout whispering.Sharpay and drew stood on stage close together in an embrace kissing.Troy felt like he had been shot through the heart "i cant watch this" troy said,his voice cracked and he slammed the doors shut.

Troy sat on the wall outside of the school throwing bricks across the other side of the wall.Sharpay and drew walked past him holding hands,she looked so happy which made troy have mixed emotions he was in a state that they had got back together but to see her so happy made him happy.They then shared a kiss right in front of him,drews idea of course.He didnt look it was too painful to know it was happening never mind seeing it."see you tomorrow" sharpay said flirtatiously.Drew waved and then began to walk towards troy as ryan stepped out of the building "thanks for the speech,troy is it? it really got me far,and to think that could have been you"taunting him was one thing but he didnt appreciate what he had.Troy jumped off the wall with his fists tightly clenched,he charged for drew and ryan jumped at him "TROY" He shouted "he isnt worth it" troy was pushed back while drew got away,he started to walk.

"she will never love you playmaker" he shouted back to them,troys face turned red with anger and went to charge for him again but was pushed back by ryan for the second time "dont lower yourself" ryan sat on the wall and troy joined him "how could she get back with that jerk? what was she thinking" Troy put his hand on his head and ryan shrugged his shoulders "guys say they have changed,girls believe it,circle of life" Ryan sighed "but she will come around soon enough,dont let it get to ya,do something to take your mind off it" He jumped off the wall "i guess ill see ya tomorrow" ryan smiled and took a step forward 'i guess i could try and do something to take my mind off of it' troy thought and jumped off the wall "hey ryan!"he called,ryan turned around and nodded his head "you ever played basketball?"


	7. broken hearted? no  broken nose?  maybe

"do you want a drink boys?" mrs bolton called out from the back door "yeah mom" troy shouted back struggling to talk because he was breathing so heavily,he then sat next to ryan on the grass staring at the basketball court "im exhausted" ryan panted "your good at basketball ryan,maybe you should try out for the wildcats?" troy nudged ryan and lay down on the grass "troy?" Ryan threw his hat to the floor and wiped the sweat from his hair,troy looked up at ryan "to be honest ive always wanted to try out for the team,i mean i used to play all the time with my dad until they bought the country club now we hardly see him" Troy sat up covering his eyes from the blinding light of the sun "and well theres a difference between what you want to achieve and what you can actually do at that school with all the sterotypes" ryan bounced the basketball and waited for a reply from troy "well dude you are talented so go for it..you pushed me for the singing i will push you for basketball" they both smiled and troy was ecastic that he had found a friend in such a great guy.

Troy stood outside of east high,he had lost almost everything his girlfriend,any chance with sharpay that was left,and possibly his friends..but they were the least of his worries,ryan had been more of a friend to him over the past week than they had in all the years he had known them.He tried to prepare himself to help him get through the day and looked around at everyone,they were all so happy and there he stood alone with so many problems.Sharpay and ryan were stood inside talking to mrs darbus he got caught up in sharpay watching her play with her necklace and laughing."Troy!" he blinked and didnt want to turn around,he knew just who it was.

Drew stood behind him "i was thinking earlier,you know yesterday and i just wanted to say" Troy twisted around and began to smile "your apologising?"he looked up at drew,he had to be at least 6ft and troy couldnt have felt more intimidated."haha..NO!"drew paused and moved closer to troy who began to focus on the ground as his stomach flipped"that fight you were going to give me yesterday,im up for it" his sleeves were rolled up,troy closed his eyes "look drew cant we just talk? i dont get what you have against me" troy started to walk away and he saw sharpay still talking to mrs darbus "you are in love with my girl,troy thats what i have against you" he dug his fingers into troys shoulder making him crouch down.

Troy slammed up against the wall with drew clamped onto his shirt "time for you to get what you deserve" troy watched drews fist rise up higher and higher,troy closed his eyes and waited for his fate.Drews fist collided with troys face hitting him straight in the nose.Troy fell to the ground kneeling with his hands covering his nose as warm red liquid oozed out of any gap in his hand it could find.Sharpay opened the door about to witness drew kicking troy in the stomach "DREW!" she bellowed at the top of her voice as the school bell rang masking some of the noise,it stopped drew from kicking him and troy couldnt believe his luck.Drew looked sharpay in the eyes and troy stood up with blood all over his face,shirt and hands.Sharpay watched him sympathetically.

Troy pounced at drew from behind and hit him on the back of the head with both fists clenched together causing him to hit the ground harshly.Troy wiped his face the best he could and put his hands on his head "im sorry" he said to sharpay walking around her,she put her hand out to stop him "dont apologise...ITS HIM!!" she yelled stomping over to drew,troy tried to sneak away "WAIT" she shouted turning to face drew.Troy felt dizzy,lovestruck,he put his hand where sharpays had been and smiled.

"what the hell are you playing at?" sharpay stood looking down at drew "im through with you,im sick of you,you are so childish" he stood up "i wasnt.." sharpay put her hand to his face "i dont wanna hear it,im over it" she flipped her hair and walked away from him,troy couldnt have been more happy,his smile filled his face.She walked up to him and handed him a tissue "clean yourself up" she smiled

"mr bolton?...miss evans?"mrs darbus scanned the classroom for them.Troy ran into the room followed by sharpay,he was still holding the tissue which had quickly turned from white to red."and where have you two been?"mrs darbus watched them both like a hawk "well i..."troy started to explain"not good enough..DETENTION!" she shouted "detention for you both!"troy bit his lip "but.." "MR BOLTON!" mrs darbus screamed,he sat down and rested his hand on his head.Sharpay sat down and tapped the table with her fingers "MISS EVANS!" mrs darbus screamed again "do you want all week detention?" she looked at them both switching between them quickly."no miss" they both answered as if they were bored out of there heads."well detention..tonight"she put her glasses on and started marking papers.


	8. Detention is a good thing

Troy stepped into the drama hall unprepared for what mrs darbus might have planned for him 'twice in one week' troy thought looking around anxiously he had never even stepped foot into this room until the auditions.He spotted sharpay on the stage,she was painting a part of the scenery and she looked so beautiful,troy drifted into his own world just staring at her she lit the whole room up.He then realised everyone except sharpay was staring at him mindlessly wondering why the wildcat had stepped into their territory "detention" troy said knowing exactly what they were thinking."mr bolton" mrs darbus appeared in front of him 'how does she do that?' he wondered staring at her waiting for her to say something else."go help miss evans" she handed him a paint pot and brush pointing to sharpay.'great'troy thought slowly pacing towards the stage.

Sharpay watched him constantly as he made his way to stand by her.He started to paint "no,not there!"she snarled.Troy looked up at her "huh?"she rolled her eyes "your painting that the wrong colour" she walked towards him "if im gonna be in this musical i want it to be perfect,everythings got to be perfect for me" she put her hand on his and moved it to the correct place "there" she nodded her head feeling good with herself.Troy looked at his hand and took a deep breath trying to avoid fainting."sorry" he said in a cute voice not looking at her."yeah well you didnt know" she carried on painting "but if you do it again i may be forced to drown you in paint" he laughed.

"NO FUN!" mrs darbus shouted watching them,troy smiled to himself.Troy stopped painting his arm was aching, he was so bored, he glanced up at sharpay and she looked so happy painting the set so he decided he would try and act happy,he dipped the brush back in the paint and flicked the brush up,a drop of paint landed on sharpays skirt.She slowly looked down her eyes widening "TROY!" she exclaimed "do you have any idea how much this cost?" she shouted.Troy pierced his lips together trying not to laugh and watched sharpay dipping her brush fully into the paint "sharpay" he put his hand out "i didnt mean to.." before he could finish she threw it straight at him,it covered his face and clothes,he pulled a shocked smile and started to laugh "do you have any idea how much this cost?" he laughed imitating sharpay.

Mrs darbus looked up to see paint flying everywhere and troy chasing after sharpay running around the giant moon.Troy laughed and grabbed onto sharpay as he caught up with her,she held onto his arm and they burst into fits of laugher.She turned her head to look at his and he moved his head forward "MR BOLTON!!!" mrs darbus sreamed "get out!" she pointed to the door "you can finish your detention session outside,i see being with miss evans is causing trouble"she watched sharpay trying to calm herself down.Troy sighed and handed his paintbrush to sharpay,he jumped off the stage and walked towards the door not looking where he was going he was to busy watching sharpay.

Coach jack bolton saw troy sitting outside of the drama hall painting "troy?" troy looked up shocked "uh..dad" coach bolton was shocked that his son was painting instead of going to basketball practice "what are you doing here son? what about basketball practice?" his voice got louder "dad i got detention its no big deal" jack didnt even notice the blood on troys shirt he was too caught up in basketball "no big deal? troy we have a rematch game next week you lost us the first match" he snatched the paint brush from troys hand "get your head in the game" he stormed away throwing the brush in the trash can violently.Troy stood up and waited until his dad was out of sight,he slowly eased his way towards the trash and picked out the brush,he let out a huge sigh and looked back and forth between the paint brush and the gym.

The detention was up and troy stood outside waiting for sharpay,she walked out covered in blue paint and he couldnt help but laugh,he looked down at himself and she did the same they were both covered in it."doesnt ryan wait for you?" troy asked starting to walk as close to her as possible "obviously not" he stared at her without blinking thinking about how amazing she was.'i wish i could tell you how amazing i think you are' troy thought looking at her brown eyes he was lost in them."so you and ryan became friends right?" he nodded "hes a cool guy" he stepped forward and opened the door for her "hanging around with a drama geek that must do wonders for your reputation playmaker?" she smiled sitting on the wall outside.

He sat opposite her "i dont care what people think anymore,to be honest basketball isnt that important,i do it for my dad,he would go crazy if i chose something else to be interested in but id rather be in the musical" she jumped off the wall and began walking tossing her hips to each side 'how sexy' troy thought staring at her hips "speaking of that you really suprised me troy,you have a great voice" he followed her "thanks but i could never live up to your standards" he put his hands in his pockets "and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she frowned walking quickly away from him. "NO!" he ran after her "sharpay..no i didnt mean it in a bad way" she stopped and pouted her lips "i just mean you are so good,well good isnt the word,amazingly talented ya know i just mean your gonna get the female lead i know it,i meant im not good enough to sing with you" he smiled expecting a compliment back "oh" she began to smile again and carried on walking.


	9. wildcat to drama drama to wildcat

Troy stood outside of the evans residence looking deeply into sharpays eyes thinking about the paint fight and how lucky he was to have walked her home "wow this is your house,very classy"he smiled "um well i guess ive walked you home,i suppose ill see you at school tomorrow" he started to walk away and quickly turned around to the sound of sharpays voice "you know i would invite you in if we werent so blue and painty" she laughed and troy began to laugh,he couldnt believe he was talking to and making jokes with the girl he had been in love with for so long.Ryan ran down the driveway "what happened to you guys?"he asked curiously examining the paint on them."detention was messy" troy smiled at ryan "be at the gym after school tomorrow ry ok?" ryan looked at troy "why?" he took sharpays bag that she dumped on him as she strutted towards the house "just be there"

Troy opened the door to his house "im home" he called.His mom came from the kitchen "hi troy" she smiled,her smile quickly vanished when she saw the blood and paint on troys shirt "oh gosh what happened" she exclaimed running towards troy,she touched the bruise on his nose "ouch mom..wheres dad?" she touched his shirt "he went out,that isnt important what happened?" troy closed his eyes trying to think of an excuse "um the basketball hit me in the face today mom and to explain the paint lets just say it got a little crazy in art class"his eyes slowly opened he really didnt want his mom to find out about the fight and detention 'i think that was convincing enough' he thought waiting for his moms reply.He thought back to the real reason,it was all down to sharpay but even though he was in excruciating pain he didnt regret what had happened at all because it had led to sharpay noticing him and that was the best thing that had happened to him since he could remember.

The nexy day ryan stood at the gym door deciding whether to go in or not,he opened the door with a deep breath,he had mixed feelings of excitement and fear which lead to nervous beads of sweat forming on his forehead."hey ry"Troy shouting gesturing ryan to go over to him.Ryan smiled and started to wave walking towards troy "ryan evans?" chad laughed "you invited him,what were you thinking he is a drama geek" chad stood beside troy with his arms folded watching ryan slowly walk towards them "chad,the guy is a great basketball player" troy threw the basketball to ryan "go on ryan shoot it" ryan stood before the half way line a shot that most of the wildcats couldnt make.Ryan held the basketball and turned his head slowly realising the whole team was watching him,whispering hurtful comments to each other.This made ryan more confident he wanted to impress them and troy definitley had his back.

Ryan dribbled the ball a few times and made the shot first time,it bounced towards troy and he scooped it into his hands,chads jaw dropped and most of the wildcats were impressed "oh and chad" troy made eye contact with him "ryan is my friend,my friend for who i am,the real me,not just a wildcat"He slammed the ball into chads chest and walked towards ryan."wildcats line up" he shouted.They scurried over to him lining up "ryan is gonna help us win this rematch" he walked up and down the line with his arms behind his back "he will definitley play that game meaning that one of you guys will be cut"He looked at chad the whole time "you cant do that!" chad raised his voice and stepped forward "your dad is the coach not you"Troy stopped "and i think my dad will agree that we will win if ryan plays especially when he sees how good of a basketball player he is" Troy raised his eyebrow and threw a wildcat outift to ryan "welcome wildcat" he smiled,ryans eyes widened and his mouth followed "wow troy,i wont let you down i promise!"

Ryan held onto the uniform as if his life depended on it "wou wont have to worry about letting me down,just these guys" he pointed to the team,preparing himself for what he was about to say,the team gave him confused looks "when i said one of you guys will get cut i meant.."troy took a deep breath and thought about sharpay "i meant me,ryan will take my place next week" the team all turned to face ryan who stood with in fear,he was scared to move."TROY!! get out of the gym we need to talk" coach bolton stood at the doorway holding a clipboard.Troy bit his teeth together and began to turn around.

"what do you think youre doing?"troy closed the door "dad" before he could answer his dad butted in "troy the big game is next week and after you already let your team down you are willing to humiliate the wildcats by letting some drama guy take your place,troy they need you,i need you" troy looked at his dad in disgust and opened the door to reveal ryan dribbling the ball past the team and making a shot "he is awesome dad,not some drama guy,his name is ryan evans and hes my friend" he closed the door,jack still had his eyes fixed into the gym.Troy shook his head "and you dont need me dad,you need to win that game,you have never listened to me,what i want to do,i auditioned for the musical dad and i was good i got a callback"Troy laughed confidently "i guess that maked me just another drama guy huh?"

Troy began to walk away "it makes ne happy,but you dont care about that do ya?"."TROY!" his dad called and he turned around "your a playmaker not a singer right?" jack laughed hoping for the wildcat option " i wanted to be on the team to make you happy but i realised it wasnt mutual you dont want me to be happy its not fair you live your life through me,i hate you!!!" troy pointed to his nose "i came home last night with this,a bruised nose with blood on my shirt and you know what you said to me dad?"jack looked to the floor "you said,so get ready for basketball practice troy,you didnt care about me and you still dont,you never have"Troy rubbed his hand through his hair and started to back away "ryan will win that game for you,so dont worry,just give him a chance" He made his way around the corner of the hall.


	10. Locked with his love

"intense" sharpay joked putting her hair up in her purple flower shaped hair clip.Troy had just stormed away from his dad and he wasnt in any mood to talk but sharpay seemed to lift his problems "its alwats like that" troy groaned smiling nervously."i heard the whole playmaker,singer..yes i will oh no you wont thing" sharpay over emphasised and began doing actions and putting on a male voice.Troy laughed she always seemed to make him feel better just looking at her seemed to make his cares go away "i didnt think you were capable of having fun" he joked regretting what he said incase she took it the wrong way "i didnt know you were capable of making fun of people" she winked at him.He couldnt believe he had just recieved a wink from the so called ice princess.It seemes as though her personality had changed,everyone viewed her as the cold hearted,vain,drama queen but troy saw she was just a normal girl.

"so wildcat well ex wildcat,i think we should celebrate ryan becoming a member of the team and you becoming an official drama geek" she poked his arm"its not official yet i havent got the part" he poked her back and turned his head to see his dad marching down the hallway and troy knew if he didnt get away soon he would probably be killed"quick" he whispered grabbing sharpay and pulling her into the nearest room."you just pulled my designer coat troy"she snapped "i think im gonna have to kill you..if its stretched i will..." "SHH!"troy shouted putting his finger to her lips,he felt so comfortable around her but still pulled his finger away quickly after sge gave him a look that would possibly burn through his skin.

He felt her eyes on him and turned the door handle to avoid another possible death "uh oh" troy put his hand on the back of his head "what do you mean uh oh?"she squinted her eyes and put her hand on her hip."would you kill me if i told you it was locked?"he stepped away from her "yes" she took a step forward "then it isnt" he laughed nervously and made his way to the back of the classroom.

Sharpay began to kick the door starting off light and getting more and more furious "sharpay!" troys shouting made her stop,he was sat on one of the desks"the chances of you breaking that door down arent very high" he kicked the chair in front of him "i kicked down a toilet door once" troy laughed "yeah but your not the terminator,you cant break down a locked door"she began to laugh but gave him an evil glare he was sure that if looks could kill he would be 6ft under now.She stormed over to the window "there isnt even anyone out there to shout at for help" she sighed.Troy watched her from behind his eyes gradually making their way further and further down her back "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!"she yelled so loud it made him jump,he didnt care about being shouted at though he was very happy to be stuck in a room with her.

"you look so beautiful" troy said quietly and romantically "what?!"he eyes widened and she flicked her hair out of her face.He realised what he had just said 'come back words'he thought "what did you just say?" she took a step forward,her designer handbag strapped to her arm"i said oh look board games"he lied pointing at the stack of games in the corner "are you sure" she said doubting him.Troy ignored her and started to look through the games "twister" he laughed picking up the box."lets play" she smiled flirtatiously "huh?"troy put the box down"you said we should find something to do so lets play" she got closer to him and leaned across him to pick up the box,her body brushed against his sending a chill down his spine.He leaned forward to smell her hair and she moved back holding the box.

She kicked her shoes off which made her shrink a little more "aww!"troy exclaimed putting on a cute voice "what?" she laughed watching him take off his shoes"you,youve gotten even smaller"he joked "yeah well doesnt matter how little i am bolton im gonna kick your butt at this game" she giggled placing the mat on the ground.


	11. Twister isnt a code

Troy smiled at sharpay "you ready evans?"they both laughed "bring it bolton"Troy couldnt believe this situation it was like a dream being with the girl he loved locked ina room together.He couldnt understand sharpay one minute she wanted to rip his head off and the next she was all jokey and happy..still he didnt mind he loved her indivduality"ok right hand blue"troy called trying to bring her as close to him as possible.She bent down and placed her hand on the blue circle looking up at him with a seductive smile "left foot green" she smiled.A few minutes later they were both on all fours,troys arm was just about to move across her waist and he was nervous.troy was trying to figure out if she was playing it like he was,making her move as close to him as possible and it seemed as though she was doing the same.At least he hoped.

"monopoly would have been a lot easier on my arms" sharpay laughed struggling to keep herself up.Troy smiled looking down into her eyes he was basically on top of her his arms were stuck between her shoulders.'wow we are so close'he thought sweating at the mixture of their body heat"is it getting to much for you,gonna fall?"sharpay smiled hoping he would because her arms were in so much pain.Sharpays phone began to ring "oh no" she frowned looking at her handbag on the floor.The sound of the ringing made troy fall knocking them both to the ground.

Their eyes locked,they couldnt look away,troy lifted his hand it shook as he nervously moved it closer to her face,her lips parted as he gently moved a strand of hair.She put her hands around his neck and lifted her head up.

Her phone rang again knocking them out of concentration.Troy jumped up and held out his hand to help sharpay up,she grabbed onto his hand and purposley pulled herself close to him,he was sure she was flirting and gave her a full smile.She flipped open her cell phone "hello" she answered with her thumb in her mouth flirting with troy.Troy sat on a table with his arms folded waiting for the conversation to finish "that was ryan" she closed her cell phone "really?!,what did he say" troy jumped off the table and moved closer to her "well he laughed and made some joke about being stick..umm laughed some more and said he would come and let us out,he was still in basketball practice soo..."

The door opened and ryan stood with a basketball in his hands fully clothed as a wildcat.He burst into laughter "locked in a classroom,wow this is never going to get old" he wiped a joyful tear from his eye and sharpay snatched the basketball from his hands"you ever mention this again and you will be an extinct wildcat"she viciously threw the basketball down the hallway and stomped towards the door as the ball bounced heavily off the walls "that was quite clever the while extinct wildcat thing" ryan gulped trying not to show he was scared

"yeah" troy sighed happily as he watched her walking out of the door "isnt she amazing" he felt totally loved up.Ryan stared into troys eyes and lifted his eyebrows "are we talking about the same girl here?"he joked picking up the basketball "shut up!"troy nudged him "so your on the team now huh?"Ryan jumped excitedly "yeah! but uh"he stopped jumping "your dad isnt exactly pleased,i mean i wouldnt be suprised if he kills you later on" ryan put his hand on troys shoulder "ill pray for you" he joked running out of the building.Troy ran after him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"so what did you do in that classroom then?"They started to walk and troy laughed "played twister" Ryan flinched knocking troys arm off his shoulder "eww is that code for something"Troy licked his lips giving a quirky smile "RYAN EVANS!" he exclaimed"no haha the game you know,right hand blue"he held up his hand."oh right" ryan smiled adjusting his hat.


	12. The return

Troy and ryan were on their way home "so the final auditions are tomorrow and then you are gonna find out if you have the part by the next day...loads of people have auditioned...but no pressure" ryan jumped up onto the wall beside him and began balancing his way across bouncing his basketball on the floor.Gabriella was opposite ryan balancing her way towards him "come on gab" taylor sighed "get off the wall we have to practice for that science exam tomorrow"gabriella turned her head to taylor still walking on the wall "oh come on have a little ..." before she could finish her and ryan collided,knocking them both onto the ground behind the wall.

Troy caught ryans basketball,it had plunged into the air when ryan had got knocked off the wall,he looked over and saw gabriella lying on top of ryan,his hat had fallen off.Gabriella lifted her head up and looked into his eyes..she wanted to speak and say sorry but she was too focused in his dark blue eyes.Troy dropped the ball and began to laugh so much he fell to the ground grasping his stomach.He stood up teary eyed pointing at them "ok so getting locked in a classroom,thats funny but this is hilarious" he spluttered out trying to talk through laughing so much.

Ryan frowned with a side smile and glanced at gabriella "oh my gosh im so sorry ryan" she stood up and picked up his hat,with her hands covering her mouth,ryans eyes widened "you know my name?" he asked shocked.Taylor joined troy and began laughing hysterically "taylor!" gabriella snapped "he might be hurt" Ryan stood up laughing and smiled at gabriella "im fine" he brushed the dirt off his clothes.She returned the smile blushing,her eyes then met troys and the smile gradually faded away "i gotta go" she quickly walked away pulling taylor with her.Troy handed ryan the basketball.

Ryan stepped forward watching gabriella walking away with taylor "troy" ryan sighed "what?" then troy realised ryan watching gabriella "oooh you like her" troy pointed at her "she..well..she.." ryan bit his lip "go for it,she needs someone like you of course i cant help you because she hates my guts"Ryan sighed "i think i have to go for it" troy smiled "aww its love" ryan bounced the ball "well that and she has my hat" ryan and troy both laughed.

Outside of east high the next day"so my auditions are soon" troy smiled nervously, the end of the day had come and the auditions were going to start in 15 minutes."and your game is in a couple of weeks"Ryan stood with troy leaning against the building as he wrote some things in his notebook.Chad gave troy an evil look as he walked past them both,troy lowered his head and closed his notebook."theres gabby" troy nudged ryan "come on troy she isnt interested in.." before he could finish troy had other plans"GABRIELLA!" he shouted running away leaving ryan alone outside.She turned her head and saw ryan,a smile formed on her face and she walked towards him.Ryan began to feel warm he was nervous,he took in a deep breath.

Troy stood behind a wall watching them both feeling quite successful in his matchmaker moment."bolton" Troy raised his head and began to sweat,he didnt want to turn around.He felt a strong hand take a tight grip on his shoulder and turn him around.He stared at a very worked on torso,bulky arms and realised who it was,he rubbed his shoulder partly because he was nervous but it felt as though it was broken."drew" he frowned nervously "hows your nose playmaker" drew laughed flicking troys nose,he held his hands up by his face to try and relieve the pain and started to walk away quickly trying to escape.

"oh no bolton,no you arent leaving,see i have to go through some things with you" The bell rang and people started to dissapear including ryan who had been to involved in gabriella to notice troy being bullied by drew.Troy gazed around nervously deep in thought 'oh no'


	13. De ja vu

"what are you doing back?" troy looked around still in disbelief that no-one had realised drew overpowering him "just wanted to make it clear that i didnt want sharpay" Troy looked up highly doubting that,sharpay was amazing but he couldnt say anything because it may result in a broken face.Sharpay strutted towards the school seeing them both and quickly hiding behind a wall to hear what was being said "sure drew" troy said confidently walking away "you can keep the bimbo" drew laughed,sharpays eyes widened and her jaw dropped,she began to frown and placed her hand on her hip.

Troy stopped at a hault "she is ugly,boring,talentless,stupid" troys fists grasped together,his teeth clenched "shes just a silly slut" drew shouted.At that point something inside of troy snapped,drew had pushed his buttons enough gone too far this time.His face went from a bronzed tan colour to a deep red.Troy ran towards drew punching him around the face.Drew wiped the blood that had seeped out of the split in his lip,he grabbed troys shoulders twisting him around and smashing him against the wall,troys face hit the wall hard almost knocking him out.

Drew continuously hit troy around the face,sharpay stood watching unsure of what to do..she ran around looking for help.Troy opened his eyes and saw a fist yet again charging for his face,it hit him knocking him to the ground harshly.He stood up,his face red this time not with emotion,it was pure red liquid."you can do what you want to me drew"troy coughed and spluttered,blood coming from his mouth as he spoke "dont insult sharpay,she is the most amazing girl i have ever met" at this point sharpay had made her way back to the scene "she is beautiful,gorgeous,stunning,amazing,funny,sweet" troy wiped some of the blood away all he could taste was the stong metal taste of blood "there arent enough words to describe the way i feel about that girl and you just insult her,how low can you get!" Drews eyes narrowed"COME ON DREW!" troy shouted raising his arms.

Troy was knocked to the floor for the second time,his back had stood enough pain for one day so as it hit the floor for the second time it caused troy to yell out in pain.Drew stood over him repeatadley kicking him in the stomach.Sharpay ran from around the corner in her heels which was extremley difficult,she pushed drew to the floor,Troy lay as though he had no life left in him,she looked down at him sympathetically "im so sorry" she sighed tears forming in her eyes.Drew stood up from the floor and raised his fist high in the air,troy looked up unable to speak seeing drew "shar.." he tried to warn her but could hardly speak.

Ryan and gabriella were on there way through the school to watch troys audition and caught drew,the thought of him hitting his sister made him furious,he ran in front of sharpay and took the hit with force,he fell to the ground."RYAN!"gabriella and sharpay shouted in unison."ooh my god troy" gabriellas eyes widened as they focused on troy.

Ryan stood up wiping his mouth "is troy ok?" he asked sharpay before she could answer drew kicked ryans legs from underneath him "ive always hated you evans,now its your turn to get what you deserve" he lifted his fist and fell to the ground,Troy stood behind him shaking,holding his notebook high in the air.People began to crowd and drew stood up "ill get you for this evans and you bolton" he snapped pointing at ryan "and you,you bitch" he glared evily at sharpay and walked away rubbing the back of his head.

Gabriella sat next to ryan "are you ok?" she leant towards him.Troy started to shake and fell to the floor letting out a scream "troy!" sharpay exclaimed running over to troy "what have you got yourself into?" she smiled.He stood up again attempting to stay up he groaned in pain not making eye contact with her"im so sorry sharpay,if youre hurt im sorry" she got a tissue out of her bag and moved towards him "de ja vu huh?" she smiled refering to the first time drew had hit troy.She dabbed the blood away "i heard eveything" she whispered.


	14. White,red pink or yellow?

Sharpay slowly and gently removed the blood from troys face "what!" he exclaimed "the whole conversation" she smiled touching his face with her hand,the touch of her fingers against his skin seemed to make the pain go away.A chill ran down his spine as their body heat migled,she moved closer and kissed him gently trying not to cayse him any pain.His eyes opened wide,his eyebrows raised watching her kiss him,she pulled away and he nearly fainted falling backwards,she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him towards her wrapping her arms around him tightly.She looked up as he looked down "my hero" she joked lifting up one of her legs,he laughed which hurt his stomach making him groan,she kissed him on the cheek and he felt better.

Ryan laughed watching them both he was still sat on the floor with gabriella leaning over him "you were so brave" she said quietly,he turned his head to see her moving closer to him,she began to kiss him and he fell backwards,she lay on top of him and pulled away making them both laugh."the theatre is calling mr bolton!" mrs darbus exclaimed appearing from the doors of east high.Ryan and gabriella jumped up from the floor and sharpay and troy quickly seperated.

Troy walked towards the drama hall with sharpay holding onto his arm.His face had cleared up a little,all the blood was gone he just had cuts and bruises on his face.He tapped ryan on the arm walking past him giving him a friendly wink as a signal of a thankyou.He carried on walking towards the drama hall and felt so proud to be walking with sharpay it felt as though all of his dreams had come true.His eyes began to sparkle with the joy of being close to his lover.

Ryan looked at gabriella nervously "i have to go to basketball practice and then go and see if troy and shar are ok" he didnt make eye contact with her "can i come and watch...wildcat" she smiled raising her eyebrow.Ryans nerves faded and he gave her a full smile,she grasped his hand and they began to walk to the gym.

Troy and sharpay entered the drama hall recieving looks and whispers that some people wouldnt be able to handle but they didnt care,they stood hand in hand and walked confidently to their seats waiting for their names to be called.

Monday morning came and troy rushed through the halls of the school with a face full of cuts and bruises but he didnt care,he was rushing with a bouqet of flowers to meet sharpay at the callback sheet.He stopped running and watched her,she stood with her back to him observing the musical sheet.He paced towards her quietly and left the flowers behind her,they were roses,white,red,pink and yellow.He ran away making sure to not make noise in his step,he hid behind a wall and shouted "SHARPAY!"

She turned around and saw the flowers,her lips slowly formed a smile and she picked them up,she opened the card placed on top of them it read:

'good morning beautiful,i got you these to celebrate us getting the part in the musical,i didnt know what your favourite colour was so i bought them all,you are so amazing i cant wait to be your co-star,love from your drama geek troy xx' Her heart began to melt she put her hand on it and tears of happiness formed in her eyes.She smelt the roses and began to walk around the school looking for troy.

The next couple of weeks was the build up for ryans first big basketball game,troy,sharpay,gabriella and ryan did everything together.Troy often asked sharpay out for dinner for some alone time but the rest of the time was the four of them bowling,going to the mall (with sharpay spending hours deciding which designer shirts to buy which would have bored most guys but troy was so happy to be with her he didnt care),going out for ice cream(ryan dropping it all over himself) ,arcades,going to the beach,swimming.They basically did everything together and made plans to all go to watch ryan play his game and be there to support him.


	15. Forever and Always

The day of ryans first big game arrived,sharpay made her way into the gym and looked up to see troy and gabriella sitting next to each other laughing,this made her feel a little bit uncomfortable but she still walked up towards him and sat next to him."hi beautiful" he smiled immediatley standing up and cutting gabriella off to kiss sharpay."hi" she reassured herself,she knew troy was the one for her and that he wouldnt go back to gabriella."i have something for you" troy smiled holding a small box in front of her,her eyes widened as she took it from him.

Gabriella looked up and saw her open the box,she was curious about what it was but she saw ryan and the rest of the wildcats run into the gym 'he looks so cute as a wildcat'she thought pushing passed troy and sharpay to give him a good luck kiss."oh my god!" sharpay exclaimed opening the box to see two silver rings."its one for both of us" he smiled taking on out to put on her left hand "dont worry its not like an engagement or anything" he placed it on her finger "just to celebrate our relationship and prove that i truly love you" He held the other one in his hand "look" he pointed to the inside of the ring and it read 'forever and always T & S'

Her eyes began to fill up with tears and one slowly rolled down her cheek.She wrapped her arms around him "this is amazing troy" she tried to speak through crying "i cant believe this" she looked down at the ring and before she knew it he dived in for a kiss,they stood embrace din each others arms passionatley kissing."i love you" she whispered into his ear.He held her hand and raised it high in the air "I LOVE THIS GIRL!!!!" he shouted at the top of his voice,everyone turned to look,some smiling and some shocked that troy the ex wildcat and sharpay the ice princess drama queen were together.

Ryan and gabriella were stood on the basketball court kissing "i havent told you this gabriella but i love you too" he looked down at the flor nervously "ive never really had a real relationship before and this is just amazing" she lifted his chin up and kissed him "i love you too,now go get em wildcat" she ruffled his hair with her hand and walked away back to her seat waving at him.He was totally love struck "evans!" chad shouted "getcha head in the game,we need to win these guys!" Ryan ran to the middle of the court and stood opposite one of the west high players.

Troy,sharpay and gabriella were all sat down waiting for the game to begin,the whistle blew and ryan got the ball "GO RYAN!" troy shouted holding onto sharpays hand,sharpay kept exchanging looks from the court to troy,she felt so lucky to have him,he treated her perfectly unlike drew.She rested her head on troys shoulder for a split second until ryan shot the hoop and she jumped up "GO RY!!" she screamed jumping up and down,he looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up,troy had really made her come out of her shell,it was unlike her to treat him nice and he was enjoying it.

The final shot was made by ryan scoring and winning by 10 points causing the wildcats to lift him in the air and jump up and down,he laughed hysterically he was really enjoying all this attention instead of being the drama geek no-one is interested in he now had a beautiful girlfriend,a new best friend and got to play the sport he loved.Troy gabriella and sharpay jumped out of their seats running down to the court to congratulate him.

Ryan jumped down from the crowd surf and hugged gabriella "great job" she smiled putting his hat on his head as they kissed."so how do you think this worked out drama queen" troy joked with his arms around sharpay,she examined the ring he gave her "twister was fun" she laughed.His blue eyes locked to hers and she pulled him towards her,they shared a passionate kiss "when i kiss you i get butterflies,i love you" troy told her gently "its the kind that doesnt let you sleep at night all i think of is you" he stroked her hair as she twisted her fingers through his thick brown hair "i love you too,i feel exactly the same way" he picked her up and began to spin her around kissing her neck,cheek and nibbling her ear.

He put her on the ground "forever and always" she smiled holding onto his hand.Ryan took his hat off and placed it on gabriellas head kissing her on the cheek,he held onto her hand and put his arm around troys neck.Troy looked at ryan and put his arm around his neck too holding onto sharpays hand."i love you guys" he smiled "corny or what?" sharpay joked letting go of his hand and running away from him."oh ill get you for that evans" he laughed chasing after her."WILDCATS SING ALONG"ryan began to sing "yeah you really got it goin on" gabriella smiled kissing him on the lips as they continued walking watching sharpay and troy run around like fools..it seemed the perfect ending.


End file.
